Siento que te conozco
by NOTA-fic
Summary: En el manga, Ginga nunca conoció a Madoka pero como seria si en un momento logran reunirse, sus sentimientos serian confusos,-Siento que te conozco-.-¿Quien es el?-.-¿Quien es ella?-. En sus corazones estará escondida la verdadera historia y si es así lograran leerla?.


**Este fic es para este 14 se febrero y espero les guste….. ;)**

**Sucede en el manga de Beyblade.(En ninguno en especial).**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**_¿Entonces en el manga Ginga nunca supo sobre la chica llamada Madoka?_****.**

* * *

El chico de cabello rojo y puntiagudo caminaba en el centro bey en dirección hacia donde estaba su pequeño amigo Kenta, que lo llamaba alegremente.

-¡Ginga, por aquí!-grito Kenta a lo lejos agitando su brazo para que Gina pudiera verlo entre la gente.

Ginga al verlo dio una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el no antes de detenerse por una pareja que se atravesó en su camino. Era un chico acompañado por una chica de cabello café, chaleco rosa con amarillo y una camisa blanca con una B marcada en ella. Era extraño pero al instante en el que el la miro asando enfrente del ella lo voltio a ver, entonces Ginga pudo ver sus ojos, eran azul turquesa. De alguna forma los ojos de ellos dos parecieron conectarse de alguna forma, su mirada se le hacía tan familiar y sus ojos dieron un pequeño brillo que al instante se desvaneció. Ginga parpadeo varias beses segado por el brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos, los froto con su muñeca y después busco nueva mente a esa chica, la cual ya avía pasado y estaba lejos. La gente que pasaba por el lugar comenzó bloqueo la vista de Ginga hacia esa chica y termino perdiéndola de vista.

-¡Ginga!-grito nuevamente Kenta llamando la atención de Ginga que un poco confundido dio una última mirada hacia la dirección a donde se avía dirigido la chica y después siguió su camino hacia Kenta que lo esperaba justo con otros de sus amigos.

`¿Porque esa chica me resulto tan familiar?`- se preguntó Ginga en su mente antes de borrar su cara pensativa y actuar como si nada pasara enfrente de sus amigos.

-Al día siguiente en el estadio BEY-.

Ginga avía terminado una larga batalla con todos los chicos que avían querido combatir con él y se sentó a descansar en una da las gradas que rodeaban el estadio mientras miraba como comenzaba la ronda de batallas de Kenta. Ese día no había tanta gente en las gradas y parecía un día normal y tranquilo.

-¡Vamos Sagitario!- se oyó gritar a Kenta desde el estadio y seguido de ello choques de metal.

Ginga dio una mirada al ver como Kenta se divertía y daba todo de sí en el estadio, Antes de borrarla cuando el bey de Kenta casi es sacado del estadio. Dando un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que Kenta, Ginga se tranquilizó nuevamente y observo la batalla. Ahí estaba el, solo en las gradas sin nadie más a su lado. Una extraña sensación se apodero de él sintiendo que "esto tendría que ser diferente". En ese instante en la otra orilla de la grada en la que él estaba sentado se sentó la chica que avía despertado el sentimiento de FALTA en Ginga.

Pero sin notarlo la chica saco su portátil y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en ella. Ginga solo la miro por un tiempo y después solo la miraba de reojo. Con ella ahí Ginga dejo de sentir la sensación de FALTA en él y eso lo confundía aún más, pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, la manera en la que escribía en su portátil hacia que el corazón de Ginga se alegrara y provocara que Ginga sonriera ligeramente.

`! Que estoy haciendo ¡`-pensó Ginga alarmado al haber sonreído por una "desconocida" e inmediatamente cubrió su boca para evitar que otra sonrisa se escapara de él.

`¿Quién es esa chica?`-se preguntaba Ginga una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en la batalla de Kenta, pero a lo cual termino por dar una mirada a el cinturón de la chica, que parecía no tener nada del equipo que requiere un Beyblade -`Si no es una Bleyder que hace aquí?`- decía Ginga en su cabeza mirando a la chica.

Al terminar las batallas Kenta llego con Ginga a las gradas y en ese momento ya todos se estaban retirando incluso la chica de la portátil se paró y después de guardar su portátil se dirigió asía la salida. Ginga miro como se iba y sintió una rara sensación de que una parte de él se iba, por un momento sintió la necesidad de ir con ella y de hacerla sonreír.

` ¿Pero, Porque?`-pensó Ginga mirando cómo se iba para que después Kenta llamara nuevamente su atención.

-Ese mismo día en el parque bey-

La chica de cabello café caminaba por el parque con preocupación que se notaba en su cara.

`¿Quién es ese chico?`-pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba entre el parque, que estaba siendo iluminado por las luces del lugar.

Ya era noche pero al parecer aun avía un par de personas en los pequeños estadios del parque, la chica camino entre unos árboles cuando algo llamo su atención, un grito que le resulto muy familiar.

-¡Vamos Pegasus!- al voltear la chica miro que la persona era el chico que avía llamado su atención desde que sus miradas se encontraron por accidente, parecía que lo conocía pero de dónde. Ella se quedó mirando a la distancia como combatía el chico de cabello rojo y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa. En cambio ella no trato de ocultarla o borrarla, la sensación que le producía sonreír era tan agradable que incluso cuando el chico gano la batalla ella se sintió casi igual de sorprendida y alegre que el chico.

`De donde te conozco`-dijo la chica para sí misma y antes de dar una última mirada al chico de cabello rojo para irse.

-Al día siguiente-

Una furiosa batalla estaba en medio apogeo en el estadio Bey y los espectadores observaban como la batalla aumentaba su intensidad con cada golpe que se daban los beys. Los bleyders de la batalla: Ginga VS Kyouya. Espectadores: la chica de cabello café y los amigos de Ginga como Kenta.

La batalla estaba a punto de terminar y el estadio ya se encontraba en un grabe estado, entonces todos los espectadores del lugar comenzaron a evacuar parecía que las gradas caerían en cualquier momento o que el techo comenzaría a desplomarse por el gran agujero que avía en él. La batalla estaba a nada de acabar, solo faltaba un golpe más para que uno de los beys dejara de rodar o eso es lo que aparecía en la pantalla de la portátil de la castaña que ya estaba cerca de la salida del lugar, pero por alguna razón quiso quedarse en el lugar de la batalla, sabiendo que era peligroso se sentía extrañamente segura.

El narrador de la batalla no sabía si quedarse ahí o seguir argumentando la batalla pero aun así siguió también en el mismo sitio como los amigos de Ginga que le demostraban su apoyo.

-¡Vamos Ginga!-.

-¡Tú puedes!-.

-¡Vamos Ginga y pegasus!-.

Se oía gritar a los amigos de Ginga desde una distancia semi-segura. La chica al oír el nombre del chico, sintió un golpe en el estómago pero a la vez sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho y en las mejillas.

-G-ginga- pronuncio la chica en voz baja poniendo su mano en el pecho. Pronunciar su nombre se sintió bien e hiso que su corazón latiera rápido por unos minutos –Ginga…-repitió una vez más, la hacía sentir tan bien que el solo decir su nombre a hacía sentirse tan segura en ese sitio.

En ese momento ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un gran ruido seco se escuchó sobre ella. Levantando la mirada ella pudo ver que una parte del techo se avía soltado y estaba cayendo en dirección a ella. En seco lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un grito antes de cubrirse la cabeza y juntar sus rodillas a su pecho, serrando los ojos fuerte mente para esperar el impacto.

Al instante Ginga pudo oír de entre tanto ruido el grito de aquella chica, miro como estaba en peligro, el cómo estaba a punto de ser herida por aquella cosa que caía del techo o incluso como estaría a punto de morir…

-¡MADOKA!- al instante y sin pensar más que en la chica Ginga pronuncio su nombre. Y al instante pegasus salió del estadio y con su aura azul rodio a Madoka, girando rápidamente provoco un remolino azul que hiso que aquella parte suelta del techo se rompiera en miles de pedazos antes de caer al suelo a lo cual solo cayeron boronas.

-P-pegasus- dijo Ginga sorprendido al ver como pegasus actuó solo sin que él se lo indicara o talvez solo hiso lo que el corazón de Ginga sintió que tenía que hacer.

Después de eso el bey de Ginga, pegasus, se detuvo enfrente de Madoka la cual abrió lentamente los ojos al no recibir el impacto y lo primero que vio fue a un bey azul un poco dañado con rasguños. Entonces lo tomo en su mano y trato de pararse cuando un brazo la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a incorporarse. Se trataba de Ginga, ambos al ponerse firmes se miraron a los ojos y los contemplaron a fondo, eran tan familiares y ambos lo sabían.

-E-El ganador el Kyouya…- dijo estupefacto el narrador, para después hablar claro-¡El ganador es Kyouya!, Ginga pierde por fuera de aria y por ser el primero en detenerse- dice haciendo que Kyouya hiciera un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Qué?- dice Madoka al oír que Ginga avía perdido, desvió su mirada y después regreso a mirar a Ginga con algo de tristeza- Lo-lo ciento perdiste por mi culpa- dijo Madoka con tristeza.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Ginga sonriendo para Madoka –Lo importante es que estas bien- agrego Ginga haciendo que Madoka le devolviera la sonrisa sintiéndose un poco menos culpable.

-¿¡Oigan están bien!?- pregunto Kenta corriendo hacia Ginga y Madoka junto con sus otros amigos.

-Estamos bien Kenta, pegasus actuó rápido- dijo Ginga volteando hacia sus amigos preocupados.

-Ha, toma creo que este debe de ser pegasus- dijo Madoka entregándole a pegasus.

-¡Pegasus!- dijo Ginga feliz al mirarlo-Gracias Mad- Ginga se detuvo antes de terminar la palabra para mirar a Madoka.

-Madoka, mi nombre es Madoka amano- dijo Madoka sonriendo y Ginga se sintió aliviado por el que ella entendiera lo que quería decir con solo una mirada –Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabias, escuche que gritaste mi nombre- agrego Madoka mirándolo.

-Sí, la verada es que no sé porque dije eso, solo lo dije sin pensar- dijo Ginga muy extrañado. Pero Madoka solo pudo sonreír más y Ginga la miro sonreír haciendo que el sonriera cálidamente- Gracias Madoka-.

-Deberías ir a mi taller para que le dé un arreglo a pegasus- dijo Madoka.

-¿Arreglarlo?- dijo Ginga confundido.

-Sí, soy una mecánica Bey, les doy mantenimiento- dijo Madoka poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Cierto tu trabajas en el B-pit!- dijo Kenta sorprendido.

-De hecho es la tienda de mi padre, pero es cierto- dijo Madoka.

-¡Entonces vamos de una vez!- dijo Ginga con entusiasmo. Entonces emprendieron camino hacia en B-pit.

Ginga un lado de Madoka, en el camino el estar un lado del otro los hizo sentir tan bien se miraban a los ojos y parecía que en sus miradas avía una historia, pero ninguno lograba leerla. Y aunque después no vuelvan a verse o no vuelvan a saber uno del otro, siempre se recordaran y siempre quedara al aire la incógnita mas grande y seria la que ambos se preguntan: _¿DE DONDE TE CONOSCO?_.

* * *

_Espero te haga gustado ^^ y comenta :D_


End file.
